Forbidden Bond
by Mrs.CullenBlack Forever
Summary: After 'Love fades, mine has' Dimitri could never forgive himself for what he did, so he left. 3 years later, he is assigned to guard Lissa's younger friend who is a royal Moroi and a lot like Lissa and Rose. Will he ever love again?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys. I'm rewriting this story to make more sense.


	2. Chapter 1 Intro

**JPOV**

I was sitting in the backseat of my car, watching the trees go by as guardian Alexander drove me to court. I was really excited to see my friend Lissa again! I haven't seen her in a couple of months, ever since my parent's death. That was in Bulgaria. Yes, I'm Bulgarian and a royal Moroi. The last of the Bathory bloodline, and I couldn't be more pissed about it.

I couldn't rull Bulgaria. I don't think I could ever be good enough to. This is why I'm visiting Lissa. She was in a situation like mine a couple years ago. Now she's the queen of her royal court. I'm visiting, to learn everything I need to from her.

I still remember the first time we met. I was 12, and she was 14. It was winter, and my family was invited to the Dragomir's party. I was in the woods trying to find my rabbit 'Thumper' because he somehow "thumped" his way out of his cage. But I couldn't find him anywhere.

I was crying my eyes out, when I heard a soft voice say "are you alright? Do you need help?" I was scared at first, but I when I heard it was a girls voice I felt better. I turned my head to see a tall slender girl with blond shoulder length hair, and jade green eyes. She wore a blue dress with a black fur coat.

"M-my name is Journey Dieda Bathory. M-my rabbit ran away. I can't find him anywhere!" The girl ran to me and huged me. I could hear the sympathy in her voice. "I'm so sorry. I'm Lissa Dragomir. Maybe my mom can get her guards to find him." With that, she pulled my arm and started to walk to her mansion.

I was glad that the sun wasn't out because my skin would have been red with blisters (one of the downfaults of being a Moroi).

We talked with her mother and asked if her guards could help finding my Thumper. The guards had no such luck because we couldn't find him. I was in tears most of the night, but Lissa made me feel better by giving me a makeover. We talked about everything and laughed all night.

After that, we visited each other every few months. After awhile, she didn't visit because she was with Rosemarie Hathaway. I wasn't jealous or anything, I was just sad that I had no one to talk to anymore.

A couple years go bye, and one night I get a phone call from Lissa crying. "J-Journey? I-I'm so sorry for interrupting you, b-but I needed someone to talk to." I was worried for her. She never cried. "What's wrong Liss?" She sobbed a little louder. "I- I just got into a car crash. My family is dead, and Rose is unconscious. I-I think I used magic to b-bring her back. She wasn't breathing before, but now she is."

I felt sick. Lissa was in a car crash, and I wasn't there to help her. I just kept saying soothing words until Rose woke up. I wished that I was there with her. But all I could do was talk to her.

Lissa called me again a long while later to tell me that she and Rose ran away from the academy. I was shocked and proud of her for doing something fucked up and reckless. I could never do shit like that, but it doesn't mean she couldn't. I started to think that Rose was a "good" influence on her.

I was pulled out of my memories by guardian Alexander. "Princess Bathory? We're hear." I looked to my left to see a gigantic castle a few feet away from me. My mouth dropped to the fucking floor.

"Holy Shitttt!"

**AN: Hey guys. Just letting you know that Rose was arrested, but Adrian was the one to get her out. So ya, they are a couple.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

I left her. I left her heartbroken and never even explained to her why. All I said to her was "love fades. Mine has." Then, I left. I just couldn't face her, after I hurt her. Hell, I couldn't even face anybody after I said that. I couldn't even stay to be princess Lissa Dragomir, and she was the one I owed my most loyalty to. I did keep watch over her -thanks to guardian Petrov- from a lot of phone calls and letters. **(Stocker much? Lol(-;) **

I am now living in Moscow,Russia. Away from my family and still close to home. I still haven't told my family about my return from being strigoi, and is still trying to find the right way to tell them. My family is known to over react.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

Uhg! I need to get rid of this fucking house phone! "Guardian Belikov speaking."

"Guardian Belikov? Hello it's Guardian Petrov. Look, queen Vaslissa wants you to come to court. She says it's urgent..." I didn't let her finish. I grabbed my duster, money, and my western novel and was off to court.

**22 hours Later**

After 2 flights and 6 arguments with ticket agents later, I was back at court. Right now, I was sitting in a chair in princ- I mean Queen Vaslissa's office. I was nervous to see Vaslissa because of one thing only, Roza. Where ever Vaslissa was, Roza was with her.

The doors were opened by 2 guardians, and 3 guardians walked in, and one of them I knew all too well.

Rose. She looked all grown up and was all serious. She looked beautiful.

She still had those curves, but that was not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was that Rose's hair was shoulder length. Well, it wasn't touching the shoulders yet, but was getting there.

I can't believe she actually cut it. I thought she loved her hair long.

Things definitely charged. "Guardian Belikov?" I was snapped out of my daze by Vaslissa calling my attention. I snapped my head towards her and gave a small smile. She surprisingly smiled back.

"Hello guardian Belikov. It's been awhile." I just nodd my head in agreement. "Well. You're probably wondering why I've asked for you. My friend princess Journey Dieda Bathory is coming to court and will be attending St. Vladimir Academy. I want my friend to have the best bodyguards, so I was wondering if you would like to be her 24/7 guardian."

I was about to say no, but I remembered what I told Vaslissa after I was Dhampir again. 'I owe you everything. I even owe you my life.' That was true too. I did owe her everything. She saved my soul.

"I will accept the offer Queen Vaslissa." She groaned at my use of name title. "Please, call me Lissa. You know how I feel about that." I heard a snicker from my right and saw Rose role ber eyes. 'Yep. Still mad' I thought.

"So when do I start Vas- I mean Lissa?" She smirked and said "She will be hear any minute. Is that too soon for you Guardian Belikov?" I shake my head 'no' and then that's when I hear the doors open again.

**JPOV**

Guardian Alexander opened the doors as I walked in. I stopped to say thanks and walked forward threw the doorway. After I did, I was crushed by a bear hug, and a loud squeal. ' is still Liss' I thought. I hugged her tight end even squealed a little. We both giggled and then heard a throat being cleared. We let go and turned to see a 6'7 man, with long brown shoulder length hair looking at us. He was... hot! Damn!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Liss. "OMG! I Can't believe you're hear! We have to update on our friend/personal life status! You, me, and Rose are soo going shopping! So we can talk all night." My eyes were wide with horror. As much as I sorta like clothes, I hate shopping. Never did, never fucking will.

"Liss! Breathe. In. Out. We have a lot of time to waste ,dude." We laughed and Lissa introduced me to Rose.

"Hey. It's actually nice to meet Lissa's other close friend. I'm Rose."

"Hi! I've actually wanted to meet the person who turned Lissa into... some sorta badass. I was wondering when she would start bending the rules."

We actually laughed together. This Rose seems like a cool person to hang with. Then, another sound came through the room and it was the hot dude. Rose didn't seem to like him very much because she gave him a 'fuck off' look. He didn't seem offended by it, he just kept looking at her.

I walked over and offered my hand. He hesitantly shook it and something...strange happened. An electric feeling went from my fingertips, to my toes. It shocked the hell out of me, so I took a step back and everyone was looking at me. They all looked worried, but Dimitri had his guardian mask on. Didn't he feel it too?


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:Thanks for the review! (-:**

**JPOV**

"Journey, are you okay?" Lissa asked me with a worried look. I was lost for words, so I just nod my head 'yes'. She still didn't look convinced, but decided to let it slide. I heard a Russian accent speak. "I think I should introduce myself. I'm Dimitri Belikov. I will be you'r new Guardian."

I was shocked beyond belief. HE was going to be my new Guardian. I was kinda excited that he was my new guardian, but I really didn't want a new guardian. Another person risking their life for me just made me feel like a bad person.

I just nod and smile. It was the only thing I could do. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose give a very hurtful glare to guardian Belikov... and me!? What the fuck did I do? Lissa saw Rose too and she was SCARED. I don't know if it was for me or guardian Belikov, but I knew this wasn't going to end well.

But, my predictions aren't always correct. Instead of all hell breaking loose, Rose just ran off. At that moment realization hit me. Rose liked this man.

**RPOV**

I had to get out of here. I couldn't look at him anymore. I'm Rose Hathaway damn it! I don't get this way!

I don't know why, but I felt jealousy run threw me as I saw Journey and Dimitri touch. The way he looked at her was the way he looked at me when he brought us back to the academy. Adoration.

I hate her! Why did she have to fucking be here!? If she didn't come, Dimitri wouldn't be here! But fate just wants to fuck with me!

I heard someone call my name, but it was my Russian name.

Roza.

**DPOV**

I ran after her. I just had to. I cought up to her in the main hall and started calling her name.

"Roza! Roza wait!" I grabbed her by her arm and spun her around to face me. Her face held pain, sadness, and anger.

"Don't fucking call me that! You lost that right when you broke my heart you asshole!" She spat in my face. Okay, I did deserve that. "Look Roz- Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I thought that if I stayed away, you'd be better off." She cut me off "I am better! Thanks to Adrian, I feel much better! He's my boyfriend and nothing-not even you-will change that! You and me are over! Love.. love fades, mine has." She whispered that last part to me as if it hurt her to say it. It did however hurt me more. Is this what Rose felt when I said those same 4 words?

I let go of her arm, and slowly walked back to my new charge.

**JPOV**

I was baffled. Dhampir/Dhampir relationships were forbidden. I was just standing there looking at the door wondering what the hell just happened.

"Um.. sorry about that Journey, but Rose and Dimitri were..." I cut her off. "Together. Yeah I know Liss. It doesn't take frigging rocket science to know what was going on." We both laughed and then the doors opened to find a very sad looking guardian Belikov. I felt pitty for him.

"Are you alright guardian Belikov?" I just had to open my big fucking mouth! Of course he wasn't okay. He quickly puts on his guardian mask and straightens his posture. "Yes I am fine princess Bathory."

"Please call me Journey. I never liked being known as princess." He gives me a hard look and says "I am your guardian and I will be calling you by you'r title name." Ouch! That was a dick move.

I tried looking into his aura to see if I could see any kindness, but I couldn't find anything. That was something that never happened before.

Weird.

**AN: okay, I have a question that I need y'all to answer.**

**Should Rose be the jealous one that will try to get Dimitri back, or should she stay the same?**


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise!

**JPOV**

I was so fucking frustrated with Guardian Belikov! I've been trying to see his aura for about 2 hours and all I see is black! No color what so ever, and I hate it! I want to know why, but I don't feel like talkin to this dick because he will probably go off on me again.

Right now, I'm in the back seat of a black Kia Sarento talking to Liss. I was kind of bummed that Rose wasn't coming with us, and so was Lissa. Guardian Belikov was driving and I kept sneaking glances to see if I could spot his aura, but I had no such luck. Lissa's aura was a bright pink- that meant excitement and happiness.**(AN: I don't know aura colors, so bear with me.(-:) **We were going to the Hip mall, which was 20 miles away from court.

"So Journey, are you excited to go to St. Vladimir Academy?" Lissa asked me. "Um.. do you want the truth or the lie?" She gave me that 'are you kidding' look and I said "I'm a little scared. I don't know what people are going to think of me. I mean, I'll probably be the only Moroi without an ability."

Liss looked at me with sadness,and out of the corner of my eye I saw a sad face on guardian Belikov's face. Still no aura.

Damn it.

"It's fine Liss. I'll just have to deal with it." I gave a reassuring smile. We spent the rest of the ride talking about everything we missed in each other's lives while she was gone. She mostly talked about Christian. So since I lost my parents to Strigoi, I really wanted to meet this Christian.

We arrived at the mall, and the first place Liss dragged me into was the dress shop. I had to admit, there were very beautiful dresses, but there wasn't any I would need. Guardian Belikov was a few feet behind me looking around for any danger. I just rolled my eyes at that. 'What Strigoi would attack in a mall full of humans? Strigoi like to keep their killings on the low.' I thought.

Liss was pulling dresses left and right. "Lissa! You do know I will need more than dresses right? I'm good with just 1 or 2." We laughed and I convinced her to buy those and move on. Next was my choice. Hot Topic. I love their T-shirts and jewelry. I picked out a Twilight, Alice in Wonderland, and a couple of Vampire Diaries T-shirts, with matching jewelry. I also bought some cut ripped jean shorts too.

When we were finally done, we headed back to court. Lissa already bought me some Academy uniforms, so I didn't have to worry about that. It was a long drive back, so I decided to take a nap.

CRASH!

AHHHHHHH!

I was woken up by my door's glass breaking, and Lissa's screams. I was totally shocked, I couldn't move. Guardian Belikov was out of the car in a flash, with a stake in hand. He started fighting what looked like Strigoi. I was frozen in place as I watched him fight. Then, out of no where, Rose appeared and dragged Liss out of the car-which Liss was trying to drag me with her, but I couldn't move- and ran her to safety while I was still in. I was about to get out when I heard Guardian Belikov's Russian voice. "Don't get out of the car princess!" I did what I was told. I heard battle cries, screams, and people dieing left and right, Strigoi and Dhampir.

Then Rose came back and started fighting Strigoi with Dimitri. They're moves were almost identical. Wow!

Then, I heard a loud THUMP on the hood of the car and felt cold solid arms around my waist, dragging me out. I dug my nails into the seats and I tried to hang on, but my fingers started to bleed. I was thrown on the ground, and cold hands on my shoulders. I looked up, to red eyes and bright white fangs. I knew this Strigoi. He was the monster that murdered my parents. Justin.

"AHHHHH!"

**DPOV**

I was fighting off 4 strigoi.. well 2 now. Rose was also fighting off a big number. 'I thought her well' I thought. I was about to finish off the rest, when I heard Journey scream from the other side of the car. I staked the other 2, and ran to her. I saw her on the ground, with a filthy Strigoi hands all over her. I pounced on his back, rolled him over and was about to stake this asshole, when I was pounced on by 2 other strigoi.

I had to admit, these Strigoi were pretty good fighters. It was a good solid 5 minutes of fighting until I started seeing black.

**JPOV**

I saw Dimitri fall to the ground from a blow to the head from Justin. He stalked towards me and all I could do was crawl backwards. "Hahaha! Oh, so weak. So vulnerable. Just like your parents. I hope your blood is as sweet as their's." Anger flashed threw me. "Go straight to Hell!" He just laughed. Then, everything went fuzzy. All I saw was my other Guardians approach me.

**AN: Hey guys! I watched VA yesterday, and it was AMAZING! Me and my friend couldn't contain our screams every time Danila was in view. He is so my future husband!**

**Should someone die, should there be friendship problems? What do you think? Please REVIEW! (-:**


	6. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

My head was pounding against my skull. I could practically hear the pounding, which made my head hurt more. I opened my eyes out of pure stupidity, and was blinded by the bright florescent light.

I waited for my eyes to adjust, to look at my surroundings. I was in a small room covered in white. White walls, white floors, and a white bed. I looked all the way to my right, to find Dimitri Belikov in a protective stance facing the metal door across the room.

I wanted to say something, but decided against it. Instead, I pretended that I was still sound asleep.

"I know you're up Journey." He said in his deep Russian accent. I opened my eyes in shock. 'How the hell could he know that I was awake' I questioned myself. As if he could read me, he said "I saw you in the corner of my eye."

"Stupid" I muttered. Of course he could see me.

Then, there was a nock at the door, before it opened. In came a middle aged woman with blond shoulder length hair. "Oh good! Your awake! My name is Dr. Marida Shovlosky, and I have been attending to your injury. I've just come up to check on you."

I was uncomfortable with hospitals and doctors. I DESPISE hospitals! I had to get the fuck out ASAP! I stood up a little to quickly and had a dizzy moment. I lost my balance and would have fallen, if it weren't for Dimitri.'Damn my clumsy ass to hell!' I thought. His right arm was around my shoulder, and the other was under my legs. It was strange. His arms were warm and secure, it felt as though I belonged here.

I realized what I was thinking, and cleared my throat to speak. "Um..so. Why the hell am I in the hospital!?" It came out harsher than needed, but I really didn't give a fuck right now.

"Language princess!" Dimitri boomed. I just roll my eyes and mutter "what happened to Journey?"

I decided to stand, but failed again. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why. Am. !?"

Dr. Shovlosky decided to speak. "You are in St. Vladimir's infirmary. You were attacked by strigoi, and suffered a cerebral hemorrhage. Queen Vaslissa healed you in time though."

"Lissa used her magic on me? Why did she do that?" I thought her using magic made her sick!?

"A cerebral hemorrhage is bleeding on the brain from a blow to the head. If Queen Vaslissa didn't heal you, you would be dead right now." Wow! That is something I will never live down.

"But now, you need rest and blood. I will send you a feeder as soon as possible." That was Dimitri. I hadn't noticed that he was still here, or that I was still in his arms.

He lifted me onto the bed, and he left the room in a flash. My eyelids gave out after a minute or two and I fell asleep.

...

"Princess! You need to wake up! I've brought you a feeder." Dimitri's Russian voice was like music to my ears. My eyes fluttered open to look up at him. Standing next to him was a tall, very built man. Immediately, the man stretched out his wrist to my lips.

Without hesitation I opened my mouth, fangs showing as I bit into the guys skin gently. The warm metallic liquid flowed into my mouth and down my throat. It only lasted a couple of seconds before I pulled away. I looked up at the man who was in what Dhampirs like to call their "high" state. "Thank you um..." "Joshua" he said in a whisper/weak voice. I smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Joshua" and then he was escorted out by wheel chair.

Dimitri came forward with tissue in hand and wiped the blood on the edge of my mouth. He didn't take his eyes off me... until Lissa came running through the door. Rose followed behind her.

She ran over and hugged me tightly. "Liss. Can't. Breath!" She let go with worry, then said in an uneasy voice. "Oh god Journsy! I thought I lost you for a minute there!" Wow! She actually used that fucking nick name!

"It's alright Liss. I'm fine now." We hugged one more time before came in and told Liss that she had to leave. I really didn't want her to go and neither did she, but then I got a good look at Lissa. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes, and looks as if she hasn't slept in ages. I wanted her to get better, so I literally had to compel her to leave. It took a lot of energy out of me, so as soon as she left, I went to sleep.

_Dream_

_I was in the forest near my old home in was dark, and very very cold. I was running from something... or someone. My clothes were soaked in blood, I could see my breath in the cold night air, and I was crying. I turn my head to look back at what I was running from, when I saw them. Momma, and papa. Pale, fangs, and red scarlet eyes. They were Strigoi. 'No! Not again!' I thought._

_I trip over something hard, and fall to the cold crisp ground of leaves. I look down to my feet to find a body on the ground drained of blood. It was Dimitri's pale, lifeless body. I was at lost for words. He was DEAD! I crawl to his body and cry out his name, praying to the gods to bring him back._

_Then, cold hands wrap and squeeze at my neck. I look up to see Papa with a sick twisted smile on his face, and Mama standing by his side. Tears started to form in my eyes as 2 more Strigoi appear. Lissa and Rose._

_"We've been waiting for you..."_

"AWWWW!" I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat. My body was shaking rapidly as I cried. I cried my heart out, till there was nothing left. The door opened to find Dimitri with a terrified expression and ran to my side. He sat beside me and hugged me while he tried to calm me down. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare. Nothings going to hurt you."

"I-I-I saw m-my parents. T-t-they were.. they were..." I couldn't talk about it. I just couldn't! As much as I hated my parents for turning into Strigoi, they were still my parents. It pained me to think that they turned Strigoi, then killed by my friend Alex.

"Shh... it'll get better. I promise. I promise." I just shook my head no.

This will never get better. It'll just get worse.

**AN: Sorry about spelling! I'm trying my best. I'm also trying to find the Russian name for Journey. Just please review and tell me what ya think! (-:**

**As I quote from Vaslissa Dragomir "_Later losers!" LOL!_**


End file.
